Never Ending
by Antipodean Opaleye Dragon
Summary: When Torchwood got a call about a murder early in the morning, they expected it to be normal. Not for the victim to suddenly wake up and be fine, or for her to be being hunted by ancient, long 'dead' aliens. Join the team as they work together with Fina, an 18 year old girl, in a fight for not only her life, but also humanity. Disclaimer; I do not, nor will I ever, own Torchwood
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while! Between school and college and life I haven't had time to write! Please don't kill me! Think about the new season of Doctor Who starting tomorrow! OH! DID YOU HEAR? THEY FOUND A NEW PLANET THAT HOLD SHOCKING RESEMBLENCE TO GALLIFREY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well anyways, now that that is out of the way… Enjoy the first chapter of Never Ending.**

_It was a normal night; the moon was full, but blocked by the thick, endless black clouds of a thunderstorm. She was at peace, tucked under the thick purple duvet, the sounds of Yiruma and the rain against the roof calming every single one of her nerves. Drifting off into a deep slumber, she was unaware of the events occurring one floor below her._

_A boy, no older than 16, was outside her door, fiddling with the lock. The acrid stench of alcohol permeated the moist air, poisoning the atmosphere. Drunken fury burned in his shallow green eyes, devouring all other emotion. He was furious with the sleeping girl, angry of her moving, leaving him. A demented smile twisted its way upon the thin lips as the soft click of the lock reached his ears._

_Lightning flashed white as he stepped into the dark corridor, casting a sinister shadow along the mahogany floor. Creeping up the staircase, he paused at the closed door that led to her bedroom. After hearing the deep breaths of sleep, he slowly pushed open the door, cringing as it creaked._

_She was still; her eyes were closed, her breathing was regular, and her dark hair fell around her in a halo. She looked to be the epitome of peace. It infuriated him. She had broken his heart, ripped it out with the force of one thousand giants. She had taken him for a fool. Now, she would pay._

_She woke only moments after falling asleep to the sound of her door creaking open. Her mind went into overdrive, forcing her to concentrate of keeping still with steady breath. Her heart was racing, beating so loudly she was sure that the intruder would hear it. She felt a dark shadow fall over her, the temperature dropping a miniscule amount. Daring, she allowed herself to open her eyes a sliver. _

_A dark figure loomed over her, shrouded in the backlight darkness of the lightning. Lifting a hand, the figure brushed his fingers over her cheek, caressing the soft skin in a near__** loving**__ fashion. Suddenly the hand pulled back, as if burned. Something glinted in the darkness, a sinister feel to the light reflected off it. The same hand that had so recently caressed her was brought up, the fingers curved to that of smooth, birdlike talons. Lightning flashed once more that night, reflected off the vanity mirror in such a way that it illuminated the figures' face, if just for a second._

_He smirked at the girl. He could hear her beating heart, racing to finish a lifetimes worth of beats in about 2 seconds. "Goodbye, il mio amore (my love)" and as he brought the clawed hand into a deadly arch, a scream tore through her lips, piercing the seemingly peaceful night._

Jack was tired. After being plagued with century old nightmares, he had then received a call at around 8 A.M about a murder. The situation and cause of murder seemed to fit in with their criteria. The house was located on the outskirts of Cardiff, about a 2 hour drive from the hub. Owen was weaving his way in and out of traffic, Tosh and Gwen were gossiping about celebrity couples and scandals, and Ianto was reading.

Sighing, jack leant his head back against the black neck rest, closing his eyes as he listened to his teams' family like antics. For the next two hours Jack drifted in and out of consciousness. As they pulled up to the house of the murder, jack shock himself awake, fixed his hair, and put on his sunglasses. They were then out of the SUV and directed to the first room on the right on the 2nd floor. Entering the room, Jack felt his heart contract in sorrow.

Jack had lived a long time (_**Obviously… **_**this was said in a Snape tone of voice**). In all those years, one thing had never changed. He hated to see children hurt in his line of work. The girl was no older than 18. She had dark brown hair and pale skin, marred by what seemed to be claw marks and dried blood. But the worst part was her chest. A gaping, ragged hole was right where her heart should have been. Splinters of rib were poking in every direction, suggesting a force had reached into her chest and yanked it out.

"Her name was Fina Mason, age 17. She was adopted when she was 8, a year after her parents died. The parents are on a business trip for the rest of the week. Her friend Skylark had found her when he came over to walk with her to school. That was around 7 this morning." Tosh said after talking to the only other teenager that was there, except for the victim. Jack nodded and looked away from the corpse.

Back at the Hub, Owen was doing a full scan on the girl, while Tosh and Gwen were running a background check on Fina and her friends/enemies. Jack was sitting in his office, writing in a leather-bound journal that he kept detailed accounts of ever call and run that they made. Writing about Fina was hard. He used to be a father, with a wife and a daughter. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, running his hands down his face as he recalled some of the memories of his family;

_*Flashback 1*_

_It had been a long night, sitting in the waiting room, listening to his wonderful wives' screams. He was torn. On one hand, that was his daughter being born, but on the other, his wife was in pain. It had been going on for about 6 hours now. Suddenly the screaming halted to allow for a new sound, the soft cry of a newborn child._

_A nurse walked out of the room. Jack looked at her. "Mr. Harkness (__**Yes I know that is not his actual name, but I don't know it and so it is staying like that.)**__, you may go in now; and congratulations." The nurse smiled; her cat like face soft._

_Entering the room, Jack smiled at his beautiful wife. Even in her state, sweaty and tired, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And in her arms was a bundle, wrapped in a blue blanket. Looking up, Lily returned the smile._

"_Jack, meet your daughter. Phoenix."_

_*Flashback two*_

"_DADDY DADDY!" A high pitched voice yelled as he was tackled by a small person. Laughing at his daughters antics, Jack bent down and picked Phoenix up, pressing a kiss to her bright red hair. She giggled and buried her tiny face into his chest. "I missed you daddy." She whispered. It had been nearly 6 months since the last time she had seen her father. He had been away on a mission for the Time Agency._

"_I missed you too, sweetheart." His heart swelled to the breaking point with love as she pressed a kiss to his cheek_

_***Flashback 3***_

_She was 7 today. She wore a dark blue dress that matched her wide eyes, and her hair was curled. She was standing on her dads' feet, holding on with her small hands as they waltzed around the room. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her, hair flying around them. She was happy, glad that her dad was home today._

"_I love you daddy." She whispered. His heart melted. He had missed so much of her life because of his job. He had no desire to stay a Time Agent anymore. He wanted to be part of his daughters' life, to watch her grow and mature. He didn't want to be some random guy that showed up on occasion._

"_I love you too sweetheart. I always will." He said, holding back tears as he pressed a gentle kiss into her long hair._

_***End Flashbacks***_

Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts. He knew that if he continued, he would get to the last day he saw his family. The day it all ended. The day he was supposed to die. Shaking his head quickly, Jack rid himself of the memories and finished his journal entry before turning to a pile of paperwork. Before he could start, however, his earpiece buzzed.

"Jack, I need you down in the autopsy room please. It's urgent." Owens voice sounded, tense. Thankful for any distraction from the seemingly never ending paperwork, Jack quickly exited his office and quickly walked to the autopsy room. He met Owen at the top of the stairs.

"Jack, we have a bit of a problem…" Owen trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened, Owen?" Jack asked.

"I was getting a new needle for the blood tests, since I had dropped the first one. I turned around and… well…" Owen looked nervous, as if unsure of how to say it.

"Well what, Owen?" Jack coaxed gently.

"There she was, sitting up and awake. She was just staring at me, like she was confused as to why _I_ was there." Owen said, his face contorted in confusion and worry.

"Well have you run any tests to see if she is alright?" jack asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I have. She has a heartbeat, brainwaves, and she breaths. She seems to be in perfect health." Owen explained, following him down. "The thing is, she won't talk. I've asked her what her name was, what she remembers last, even what school she goes to. She just sits there."

"Hmm…" Jack hummed in confusion, reaching the bottom of the stairs. Looking over at the table, Jack saw a young girl sitting up, brown hair tumbling down her back. She had wrapped the white sheet around her, but it dipped down to reveal half of her back. Two scars ran vertical on her back, lining up with the shoulder blades.

"Fina?" Jack asked quietly. The figure on the table turned their head, revealing wide, inquisitive eyes, thick lashes, and gracefully curved pink lips. "Hello Fina. My name is Jack Harkness. Do you mind if I sit down and ask you some questions?" She shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind. Jack sat down in the chair that generally stayed at the desk, Owen looking between the two of them.

"Can you tell me what your full name is?" Jack asked gently. She smiled at him, her cheeks flushing slightly. Jacks breath caught. She was beautiful.

"Serafina Borvo Andela. People just call me Fina though." She said. She had a quiet voice, high pitched.

"You were adopted by the Mason family when you were 7. Is that correct?" Jack asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me the last thing that you remember before you woke up here?"

"It was dark. I was trying to sleep, but something was keeping me awake. Then I heard something on the stairs, walking up them. I was scared. Then there is nothing. Just black. Endless black." She whispered, her head bent low. She was still scared. Jack smiled softly, walking over to her.

He placed a hand on her back, the other one tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He pulled on her chin, tilting her head back to look at him. Owen quietly left the room, allowing the two to talk. The conversation no longer pertained to the investigation.

"Serafina Borvo Andela. There is no reason for you to be scared anymore. You are safe now. No one here will hurt you. I can promise you that. Look at me Fina. You are safe. Trust me." Jack whispered to her, staring into her endless blue eyes. She smiled, blushing at the intense stare.

Jack smiled back at her before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. Her blush intensified, her gaze lowering in embarrassment. Standing up, Jack held a hand out to her.

"C'mon. Let's see if we can't find you some clothes that don't consist of a sheet. Not that I mind, of course." She was bright red by then. Taking his hand, Jack led her up the stairs to the main hub. First priority was to get her comfortable enough to talk to all of the team, not just him. Then they would start the questions again.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Oh, and Fina's name means**

**Serafina- Italian for "Burning Serpent"  
Borvo- Celtic for "Shining Heat"  
Andela- Latin for "Angel" or "Messenger"**

**Anywho, hope you liked it and I hope that you review. I really do like them. Also, on one last note; I am aware that Jack was all touchy emotional not Jackness. Well, I wanted to show the more sensitive side of him before we got to the questions and fierceness that he usually is. Trust me, more of the normal Jack will be showing up soon. AND NO, FINA IS NOT PHOENIX!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, I hope you liked the first chapter of Never Ending. Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_To Guest;  
More info on that night will be to come in this chapter! Remember, the questions have yet to be asked, which mean they have yet to be answered. The answers are the key, even if Torchwood cannot see it. There is more than what meets the eye with Fina. You will just have to wait…_

_To SandySan2013;  
Glad you like it! I love getting your reviews and I hope that you like the rest of the story as it unfolds._

_To The Corrector;  
thank you for pointing out the mistake. I have fixed it and I hope that there will be few of those from now on._

_**Well, here is chapter two!**_

Once Jack had found Fina some clothes, which consisted of a dress that Tosh had in her car, he took them both, both being Jack and Fina, down to the interrogation room. Sitting down on either side of the table, Jack hit a button under the table that began the recording of the interrogation.

"Now Fina, I need you to answer these questions as best as you can. I need you to be completely honest with me." Jack said.

"Okay." Fina replied

"What is your full birth name?"

"Serafina Borvo Andela."

"How old are you?"

"18"

"What species are you?"

"Human"

"Where were you on the night of September 21st?"

"I was in my house. My parents were out for the week, on business."

"What were you doing that night?"

"I did my homework, listened to some music and read a book, and then I went to bed."

"What happened after you went to bed?"

"I was lying down, listening to the rain and Yiruma's River Flows in You. I was almost asleep, just on that brink of sleep, and I heard something." She paused. Her mind was pounding, like some blunt object was pressing on the soft tissue of her brain.

"What did you hear?"

"There- there was someone coming up the stairs. I could- I could hear the stairs creaking. I panicked, tried to look like I was sleeping. They came into my room. I remember them. The dark shadow slinking across the room, their hand-"she cried out, clutching her head. Pain, white hot, flashed through not only her skull, but also her entire body. Her chest was on fire, like some heated poker had been pushed right up against her heart. Suddenly she was back in her room, the night of the attack.

_The rain was pounding hard against the window, lightning flashed frequently. She was looking at the attacker's back, as an outsider. Lightning flashed as the standing figure raised its hand to stroke her cheek. A phantom feeling of that hand ghosted over her. Then she heard them whisper "Goodbye, il mio amore" and raise the same hand that was recently stroking her face._

_As the hand rose; she watched in a strange mixture of amazement and horror as the seemingly flesh fingers morphed into long, sinister talons, sharpened to a wicked point. Moving to the side, she gazed on as the boy's face contorted from a handsome human teenager, to that of a bird, crow to be more exact. Glossy black feathers sprung from the skin, eyes shifted from green to dark yellow, and the jaw lengthened into a beak, the color of cool steel._

Suddenly she was back in the interrogation room, only she was lying on the floor. Jack was leaning over her, holding down her arms. Owen had a tight grip on either side of her head. She was gasping for breath.

"Fina, don't talk. Just hold still." Owen commanded. That was when she noticed that she had a strip of cloth shoved into her mouth and something soft under her head. "Jack, let her arms go." Jack did just that and Owen removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Fina, don't speak. Just breathe and relax. I'm going to have Jack carry you up to the examination room so that we can asses any damage." Owen said to her. Jack scooped her into his arms and carried her up to the med bay.

After running almost every test he could, Owen had found no reason to why she had had a fit. Fina was laying on the table, a new sheet placed on it. Owen was leaning against the railing of the med bay, staring down at her sleeping form. Jack was next to him, his head in his hands.

"I don't understand!" He moaned. Owen let a small smile slip through his mask. It was rare for Jack not to understand something.

"There was nothing that showed up in her tests to suggest a reason as to why she had the fit. I don't think what happened with her back has anything to do with it either." Owen stated.

"SHE WAS BLEEDING!" Jack exclaimed. They both looked down at the sleeping girl. She was so peaceful, oblivious to the world. It was hard to imagine that just 3 hours ago, she had been screaming and twitching on the stone ground, blood pouring from a pair of cuts on her back.

_The Incident in the interrogation room;_

"_There- there was someone coming up the stairs. I could- I could hear the stairs creaking. I panicked, tried to look like I was sleeping. They came into my room. I remember them, the dark shadow slinking across the room, their hand-"Fina cried out, clutching her head. She screamed, her nails digging into her scalp. She was twitching and jerking, when suddenly she fell to the floor. Jack jumped up quickly, pressing the button on his com._

"_Owen! I need you down in the interrogation room! NOW!" Jack yelled, grabbing hold of Fina's arms and forcing her to lie down. Her head thrashed from side to side, so he quickly slid off his jacket and put it under her head, stopping her from banging it on the stone floor. Owen rushed down the stairs, and took in the scene before him._

_Quickly Owen rushed over and tore off the tie from around his neck, quickly shoving it in her mouth. Then he grabbed both sides of her head, forcing it to stay in place. Her screams were muffled slightly, but not completely. She thrashed in their clutched, trying to break free. _

"_Do you know what caused the attack?" Owen asked franticly. Jack didn't answer. He had noticed a large smear of scarlet leading under her back, blood. "Jack?"_

"_Owen, look." Jack nodded at the smear of blood. Fina was still fighting. "She must have cut herself when she fell." He tried to reason._

_Present time;_

After that she came to from her attack. Owen had sedated her in order to check out her back. The cuts were directly on her shoulder blades. Shallow, but because of the placement, he still disinfected them and placed cotton pads on before wrapping her upper torso in gauze. He checked for any other injuries, but didn't find any more. After that, he ran some tests to check for blood pressure and brain activity. Everything was fine, the blood pressure was slightly elevated, but that was to be expected. Then he noticed something in her blood work.

"Ianto, can you watch Fina for me? I need to talk with Owen." With that, Jack and Owen went up to the conference room

"Her sodium levels are too high and her oxygen levels are too low. With these levels, she should be dead by now!" Jack exclaimed. Owen nodded; his face grim.

"I noticed that too. Her heart beat when I first did the med scans on her was elevated to the same as right now. I don't know what is going on." Owen said, pulling out paper after paper from a large folder.

"There have been a few other times where people, mainly kids, have had fits or medical problems, and their tests have come back almost identical to hers. But the latest incidents were recorded 80 or 90 years ago, and in other counties. She is the first to be recorded in the UK. Another trend that I found was that some of these people either disappeared or were found murdered after a week or so of being tested, some as quickly as a day, all killed in a similar way to her. But they never came back to life." Owen rattled off. "Here's another thing, they all had the same scars on their shoulder blades, identical to the ones that may be caused by the injuries of today. Some of them just seemed to appear in the records at the age of 6 or 7 years old. Just like her. There is no record of her or her parents before she was adopted."

"Hmm… so, 50 or 60 people appear in separate places on Earth, at separate times, all of them had similar if not identical sodium and oxygen levels, and they all had the same scars along their shoulder blades. What else connects these people? Are there any other connecting factors?" Jack wondered.

"Well, there is one. I don't know if this is related at all, but all of their last names translate to two different things in the English Language; Angel and Demon. Tien, Rosangela, Malach, and Malak all mean Angel, whereas Abbadon, Lilit, Teivel, and Samil mean Demon or Venom of God. There are more names spread amongst them, but those are the most common. The ones that were killed, however, were mostly those with a last name meaning Angel. Also, around the times that each of them arrived, falling stars and meteors were reported by astronomers." Owen said. Jack nodded and closed his eyes, thinking back to the first time he saw her awake, when she had her back turned to him. She had wrapped the white sheet around her, revealing the upper half of her back. Two scars ran down, _right on top of her shoulder blades._

"Owen, she already had those scars. I remember, the first time I saw her, when she was wearing the sheet. Half of her back was shown, including her shoulders. I never thought about them, just thought that they were regular scars. But they were there. But why were they opened when she fell. A fall like that, with no offending objects, wouldn't have been powerful enough to reopen scars." Jack explained.

"Then what could have opened them up again?" Owen was extremely confused.

"I don't know. But she fits in with the other cases; strange levels of sodium and oxygen, seemingly appearing when she was young. Hell, even her last name means Angel!" Jack said. He looked at Owen, hopping for some help.

"Look, someone already killed her. Then she regrew her heart and came back to life. They must not have expected for that to happen, given the past track record. They most likely think that she is still dead, so we have some time to figure this out." Owen tried to reason again.

"Do we though? Think about it, if they went through so much trouble in order to kill these people, and she is the latest since the early 1900's, what are they going to do when they think that she is dead. We think that they are aliens, so this might be the back-lash of an old war, but then again, this could just be like some sick game of tag for them. We have no idea what is going on, people, even if they might not be completely human, are being killed, so what do we do? We don't even know what they are?! We don't know what they can do. We don't know anything!" Jack shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"But we do know someone that can help, someone who knows what is going on; Fina."

"Actually," a light voice sounded from the door, "I don't know what is going on. I can't help you. And I would appreciate it if you would turn around so that you could see why I am being extremely calm right now."

Jack and Owen turned around to see Serafina…

"Oh. My. God." Owen whispered

**Okay, so there is chapter 2 of Never Ending. What do you think should happen? I like getting feedback from you guys. You give me inspiration. Now, it is 11:00 at night and I am spending it at my dad's place, so I really need to get off and go to sleep. So, good night people and please review! Thanks guys! Love you all!**


End file.
